


His Precious Flower

by hearth_goddess



Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Jemima is the best, M/M, Munkustrap is a Good Dad, Uncle Tugger is the best Tugger, but it's not the focus, there's demestrap right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Munkustrap lost everything.Everything except for her.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap (Cats)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _“How about this for a headcanon: Munkustrap is a single dad and protector for the kittens and called jemima ‘my precious flower’?”_

### Broken

Munkustrap remembered the moment Macavity left. He had attacked Tugger, thrown the tom kitten across the Junkyard. Munkustrap had crouched beside his baby brother defensively, hissing at anyone who tried to come closer. Macavity had cackled, a high, cruel laugh that sent chills down Munkustrap’s spine, but the silver tabby didn’t budge, remaining at Tugger’s side. Old Deuteronomy had banished his eldest son with a heavy heart, and Macavity had held out his paw towards Demeter and Bombalurina. Without question, the two queens went to his side as Jennyanydots cried out for her daughters, held back by Jellylorum and a teary-eyed Skimbleshanks. 

After that day, Munkustrap had taken to spending at least two hours outside the Junkyard, searching for any sign of Macavity and the sisters. 

He needed to find Demeter and Bombalurina. 

The tribe needed them. He needed Demeter. 

Soon enough, however, Munkustrap realized that his search was futile, and that nothing would come of it. 

The day he called off his personal search, Munkustrap stumbled into his father’s den, collapsing beside the older tom and curling into him. 

“They’re gone.” He whispered, struggling to hold back tears. 

Old Deuteronomy wrapped an arm around his son. “It was their choice, my boy. They’ve all made their own choices.” 

Munkustrap pressed against his father, curling up in his arms like a kitten, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Old Deuteronomy simply held him close, rocking the silver tabby gently, looking away from him only when he heard his youngest son enter the den. 

“Munku?” Tugger asked in a quiet voice. Munkustrap didn’t look up. He simply reached out behind him, and Tugger rushed forward, grabbing his brother’s paw and holding it tightly, hugging Munkustrap tightly. “This isn’t your fault, Munku. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Neither of you did anything wrong.” Old Deuteronomy said firmly, hugging his sons. “We cannot change the past. If the Everlasting Cat wills it, Demeter and Bombalurina will return to us. Until then, you cannot focus on what could have been.” Both toms nodded, making no move to leave their father’s embrace. Old Deuteronomy simply tightened his arms around them, and the small family spent the night curled up with each other. 

### Anastasia

It took quite a while for the Junkyard to return to normal. 

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks were slowly recovering from losing their daughters to Macavity, but there were still nights when Jennyanydots’ cries could be heard from her den. The arrival of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had helped the two older Jellicles, however, the troublemaking twins giving them a purpose. 

Tugger was healing after the betrayal of his oldest brother, his role model, and his closest friend. Bombalurina had been like a sister to him, and she had turned her back on him. However, he had Mistoffelees, the nephew of Bustopher Jones, and the two had become attached at the hip since the moment they met. 

Munkustrap was also beginning to recover, and that was because of another queen. 

He had been walking down the street one evening when he met her. She was lounging on a windowsill in one of the wealthier homes in Victoria Grove, and her smooth voice called out to him as he walked past. 

“You seem lost.” She remarked, and Munkustrap stopped, looking up at the Birman queen. She gave him a warm smile, something coy in her eyes that made the silver tabby feel a flutter in his heart. 

“Just wandering around, miss.” Munkustrap replied, sitting down below the window. He bowed his head. “My name is Munkustrap. I apologize if I disturbed you.” 

The queen laughed softly. “You didn’t disturb me, dear. My humans happen to be gone for the evening, so I’m simply dying of boredom.” The dramatic lilt in her voice made Munkustrap smile in amusement. “My name is Anastasia.” 

“A pleasure, miss.” Munkustrap said. 

“Where are you from, Munkustrap? That’s a rather interesting name.” Anastasia asked, cocking her head. 

Munkustrap felt his cheeks burn slightly, and he found himself jumping up onto the windowsill to sit beside Anastasia. “The Junkyard.” 

Anastasia’s smile became curious. “So, you’re a Jellicle?” Munkustrap nodded. “I’ve always wondered about you all. I believe two of yours live a few houses down from here.” 

“Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.” Munkustrap laughed. “They’re troublemakers, but they mean well.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. The interactions I’ve had with them have only been pleasant.” Anastasia replied, her eyes glittering with amusement. “It seems that all you Jellicles are quite polite and friendly.” 

Munkustrap’s face burned once more. “We do try.” 

When Munkustrap returned to the Junkyard, the entire tribe could tell that something was different about their Protector. 

He held himself higher, his eyes were shining brightly, and there was a small smile on his face. 

“Who is she?” Tugger asked his brother as soon as they were alone in their father’s den. Munkustrap tensed, and Tugger grinned. “Where does she live? Do we know her? Do I know her?” 

Old Deuteronomy chuckled, patting his youngest son’s arm. “Tugger, leave your brother alone.” The older tom looked at Munkustrap warmly. “Whoever she is, Munkustrap, I can see that she is already good for you.” 

Munkustrap gave his father a shy smile before he yelped at Tugger suddenly tackled him across the den to pester about more information on his “lovely lady friend”. 

### Changes

Over the next few months, Munkustrap continued to visit Anastasia, and it wasn’t long before the fondness he felt for the Birman queen to morph into something more, something stronger that scared him. 

He didn’t tell Anastasia everything, just that he had once loved a queen only to have her abandon him for another, leaving him with a broken heart. 

“I would never do that to you, darling.” Anastasia said with eyes filled with tears for the silver tabby’s sake. She pressed against him, nuzzling beneath his chin comfortingly. Munkustrap held back his own tears as he licked her cheek in thanks, his heart swelling with love for his queen. 

One morning, Munkustrap walked into the backyard of Anastasia’s home, and he spotted the queen laying beneath the shade of her favorite tree. He approached her with a happy smile. “Good morning, Ana.” 

Anastasia looked up at him, and there was something in her gaze that made the tom’s heart sink. “Munkustrap. I need to tell you something.” Munkustrap immediately went to her side, worry in his eyes. “I have not been acting like myself lately, and my humans took me to be checked over. I am not sick.” Munkustrap relaxed slightly, but Anastasia slowly sat up, not taking her eyes off the ground. “I am pregnant, Munkustrap. With a kitten. Your kitten.” 

“You’re pregnant?” Munkustrap asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Anastasia nodded, and Munkustrap pressed his forehead against hers, nuzzling her lovingly. “Ana, please, don’t be sad. I will be here for you. I’m not going to let you go through this alone.” 

“You’re going to stay?” Anastasia breathed, and Munkustrap nodded. 

“This kitten is ours.” He said firmly. “I love them, and I love you.” Anastasia’s eyes brightened, and she curled up against Munkustrap happily, and the two sat together in the shade. “My father and brother will most likely want to meet you. Tugger has been hounding me since the day I met you to introduce him to you, and Dad will be ecstatic to learn that he’s going to be a grandfather.” 

Anastasia laughed softly. “When the kitten is born, darling, we’ll take them to your family. Perhaps I’ll leave these humans and go to the Junkyard with you.” 

Munkustrap looked at her in surprise. “Ana, you don’t have to do that. I can easily split my time between here and the Junkyard. I can talk to my father about splitting the duties between myself, Tugger, and Alonzo.” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, darling.” Anastasia said soothingly, her tail brushing Munkustrap’s gently. “These humans… they’ve taken care of me, but they don’t see me as part of their family. Simply an accessory to show off to their family and companions. And once our little one comes along… I hate to think of what they might do.” Munkustrap sighed, nodding. “I’ve been waiting to leave this place, and now I can. I can be with you and our kitten.” 

The silver tabby sighed happily, resting his head against Anastasia’s stomach. “Our kitten.” 

### Precious Flower

Tugger watched as his older brother walked around the Junkyard with a skip in his step, and a smile on his face. “You’re in an especially chipper mood.” 

“Something great is going to happen next week, Tugger.” Munkustrap replied happily, and Tugger couldn’t help but return the grin. His brother was finally recovered from what had happened nearly two years before, and it made Tugger’s heart soar. 

“MUNKUSTRAP!” 

The shout of the calico twins made the brothers turn to see Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer racing towards them with wide eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Munkustrap asked, any laughter and lightness gone from his expression. 

Mungojerrie grabbed the tabby’s arm. “It’s Anastasia!” 

“Her humans are leaving!” Rumpleteazer continued. 

“She’s had the kitten!” the twins finished in unison. 

Munkustrap was gone as soon as the twins stopped talking, Tugger following close behind. 

She couldn’t be leaving. 

Not Ana. 

Please, not again. 

Munkustrap reached Anastasia’s home in record time, finding the windows closed and locked, and the humans climbing into cars outside. “Ana? Ana, where are you?” 

“Darling!’ Anastasia cried, her voice coming from within a carrier one of the humans held. “Darling, I’m here!” 

“Ana, don’t leave!” Munkustrap cried, running forward at the human, scratching at the carrier angrily. 

_“Get that disgusting stray away from Anastasia!”_ one of the humans ordered. 

Anastasia was clawing at the lock, desperation in her eyes. “Under the tree! Check under the tree, darling!” 

Tears filled Munkustrap eyes as Anastasia’s tail brushed his paw just before the human holding the carrier kicked him back. 

“Munk!” Tugger exclaimed, rushing to his brother’s side. 

Munkustrap shook him off and watched, helpless, as his queen was put into the car. “I love you, Ana!” 

Anastasia looked at him with heartbroken eyes. “I love you, my darling!” 

The car door slammed, and the humans drove away, leaving Munkustrap behind in the dust, staring after them with eyes that slowly dimmed of any life. 

“What did she mean, ‘under the tree’?” Tugger asked softly. Munkustrap sighed, beginning to shake his head, until a sharp realization suddenly hit him. He scrambled to his feet, running around the house to the backyard, going straight to the tree. Beneath the shade was a blanket, a small, moving, _something_ underneath. 

Munkustrap desperately grabbed the blanket, pulling it away. “Please, please, _please_.” His voice broke as he looked down at the tiny kitten, red and black fur. 

A little queen. 

She was squirming, whimpering, and she was utter perfection. 

Munkustrap immediately pulled her close and began to groom her, soothing her whimpers. 

“Munk… I’m so sorry.” Tugger whispered, sitting down behind his brother. 

“This is our daughter.” Munkustrap said quietly, keeping his eyes on his kitten. “Your niece, Tugs.” 

Tugger smiled slightly, and he stepped forward, bending down to nose the tiny kitten. “She’s pretty cute.” Munkustrap couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face as he continued to groom his daughter, the kitten now mewing, searching for warmth. “If she’s just been born, we need to get her to Jenny.” 

“Can you get Dad while I take her to Jenny’s?” Munkustrap asked, picking up the kitten gently by her scruff. 

“Of course.” Tugger replied with an easy smile. The silver tabby gave his brother a thankful smile, and the two toms left Victoria Grove, walking back towards the Junkyard, Tugger splitting off just before to head towards the vicarage. 

Mungojerrie was sitting outside of the orange tabby queen’s den, and he perked up when he heard the Jellicle Protector approaching. 

“Where’s Jenny?” Munkustrap asked, shifting to hold the kitten in his arms. 

“Inside.” Mungojerrie said, standing. “Is that… is she yours?” 

Munkustrap nodded, walking into Jennyanydots’ den. He spotted the older queen humming, knitting away in her chair. “Jenny?” 

“Hello, my dear!” Jennyanydots said with a warm smile, looking up from her knitting. Her eyes widened when she saw that the silver tabby was not alone, and Munkustrap looked down at his daughter. “Munk, dear…” 

Munkustrap stepped forward and sat down beside Jennyanydots, and the queen immediately began to look her over. “She’s my daughter, Jenny. Ana, her mother, lived in Victoria Grove, but her humans took her away today. I was able to see her before they took her.” 

Jennyanydots touched Munkustrap’s shoulder, eyes filled with sympathy. “Oh, Munkustrap. I’m so sorry, dear. Were you there for the birth?” Munkustrap shook his head. 

“No. She was supposed to have the kitten next week. We were planning for her to leave her humans and come to the Junkyard within the next few days.” He explained quietly. “She was going to stay here. Her humans aren’t the warmest, and really just see her as an accessory. But now she’s gone.” 

“But you have this little one.” Jennyanydots said in a soft voice, pity in her eyes. Munkustrap nodded, and Jennyanydots stood, bustling about her den. “I’m positive I have formula for kittens around here somewhere. Of course, since none of the girls are expecting, I’m not terribly sure what I have, but we’ll manage for the little angel.” Jennyanydots did find a few bottles for the kitten, and handed one to Munkustrap before poking her head out of the den, calling to Mungojerrie and giving him the instruction to keep a look out with Rumpleteazer for any kind of milk or formula for the kitten. Once giving him his duty, Jennyanydots looked back at Munkustrap questioningly. “Dear, are you in the mood for guests? You’ve got quite a few out here.” 

Munkustrap chuckled quietly, gently rocking his daughter in his arms. “That’s fine, Jenny.” 

Tugger and Old Deuteronomy were the first two to walk in, the Jellicle Leader immediately going to his son’s side and sitting down, wrapping an arm around Munkustrap’s shoulders as he looked at the small kitten. 

Mistoffelees, Alonzo, and Cassandra followed, greeting Jennyanydots with smiles and quiet words, not wanting to wake the now-sleeping kitten. 

“Munkustrap, she’s beautiful.” Mistoffelees said softly. 

Cassandra leaned over the tuxedo tom’s shoulder, a rare, affectionate smile on her face. “She’s so little.” 

“I hoped that Ana would be here with us.” Munkustrap told his family and friends, looking at them with a bitter smile. “She wanted to meet you all so much.” 

Old Deuteronomy sighed, sadness filling him for his son. “I know, my boy. But this little kitten is yours, and she will be well-loved by all of us, as her mother would want.” Munkustrap nodded, leaning against his father. 

“I’m going to be the best uncle to this kid.” Tugger said with a proud grin, making the silver tabby laugh slightly. 

Alonzo shoved the maine coon with an amused grin. “I’ll have to fight you for that title, Tugger.” Munkustrap laughed again, and the black and white tom looked at his friend. “Have you thought of a name for her?” 

A name. 

Munkustrap thought back to the day he and Anastasia sat beneath the tree, his head on her stomach as she talked about their kitten. They talked about who would compete for the role of favorite relative, about the songs they’d teach their kitten, and about the things they’d tell their kitten when their kitten was born. 

Most importantly, they had talked about names, names for queens and toms, laughing over some of the more ridiculous ones. 

One name, however, stuck out to Munkustrap, and that was the one he had imagined the moment he set eyes on his daughter. 

“Jemima.” He said. “Her name is Jemima.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemima grows up, and familiar faces return to the Junkyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to part two!
> 
> Enjoy Papa Munk and his little girl!

### 

Growing Up

To say that Jemima loved her father would be an understatement. 

She adored her father with all her heart. It was never an uncommon sight to see Munkustrap sitting on his father’s tire with his small kitten happily. curled up beside him. 

To say that Munkustrap loved his daughter would be an understatement. 

Jemima was Munkustrap’s entire world. The only other cats he loved as much as he loved his Jemima were his father and his brother. Jemima was everything to Munkustrap. 

Since the day Munkustrap brought his daughter to the Junkyard, Tugger, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, and Cassandra were part of Jemima’s life. Unknown to Munkustrap, the four had met up after meeting Jemima, and had all agreed that Munkustrap would not go through raising Jemima alone. 

They wouldn’t let him do it alone. 

He wasn’t alone. 

So Jemima grew up with her Uncle Tugs and her Uncle ‘Lonz arguing over who was the better uncle (though it was obviously her Uncle Misto because he made pretty sparkles appear whenever she asked) while her Auntie Cass simply rolled his eyes fondly and told Jemima stories of her home in Egypt, and the stories that humans from that country told to their own children. 

And, of course, Jemima had her granddad. 

Old Deuteronomy loved his granddaughter nearly as much as Munkustrap loved her. He loved how she could make his son’s eyes light up with just a smile and a hug, and the way that she brought happiness to the entire Junkyard with her laughter and bubbly personality. 

Jemima was most definitely a blessing. 

### 

Learning

Munkustrap tried not to keep secrets from his daughter, wanting to be as truthful as possible with her. 

The one secret that Munkustrap kept from Jemima was about Macavity, Demeter, and Anastasia. 

Jemima was supposed to be asleep the night that Tugger and Alonzo met with Munkustrap. It was late, and the two toms were returning from patrol, but she had heart her uncles’ voices, and Jemima couldn’t help it. She jumped out of bed to run and greet Tugger and Alonzo, but paused when she heard Munkustrap. 

“Any word?” the silver tabby asked. 

“No. Jerrie and Teazer haven’t heard anything about Anastasia returning, and no one’s gotten anything about Demeter.” Tugger replied. 

Jemima frowned slightly. She had no idea who this Demeter was, but she remembered hearing Jennyanydots whispering with Cassandra about the same name one afternoon while she was watching Jemima. The kitten peeked around the corner, eyes widening slightly when she saw her dad sitting down, his head in his paws. 

“Why are you still looking for them, Straps?” Alonzo asked. “I mean, I understand Anastasia, but Demeter? She made her choice long ago, Straps. She chose Macavity.” 

Munkustrap sighed. “I know. I guess I want to look for her for Jenny and Skimble’s sake. They deserve to have their daughters back.” He looked up at his friends, pain in his eyes. “Ana might be gone, but I have to try and find her. Jem deserves to know her mother. Ana wanted to be with her so badly, I have to try for both of them.” 

Tugger placed a paw on his brother’s shoulder. “We get it, Munk, and we’re going to try to help.” Munkustrap gave him a thankful smile that the maine coon returned. Tugger’s eyes lifted away from his older brother, and he spotted Jemima, who was attempting to dart back behind the wall, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Poppy, what are you doing awake?” 

“I heard you and Uncle ‘Lonz, and I wanted to say hi.” Jemima said quietly, looking down at her feet. 

“Well then come say hi!” Alonzo said warmly, and Jemima beamed, rushing over to the older toms and hugging them both tightly, giggling when Tugger lifted her up, spinning her around. 

Munkustrap chuckled. “Were you there the entire time, my precious flower?” 

Jemima ducked her head down shyly as Tugger placed her back on the ground, nodding quickly. Munkustrap pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. 

“We’ll head out.” Alonzo said softly. 

Tugger kissed his niece’s head and rubbed his shoulder against his brother’s in farewell. “Night, Munk. Night, Poppy!” 

Munkustrap gave both toms a friendly nod as they left the den before returning his attention to the kitten in his arms. 

“How much did you hear, Jem?” he asked softly. 

Jemima looked up at her dad curiously. “Who’s Demeter? And why were you talking about looking for my mommy?” 

Munkustrap sighed, standing with Jemima in his arms, and walking back to her bedroom, settling her down on her bed and surrounding her with warm pillows and blankets. 

“Demeter is the name of a queen who was once one of my best friends. “Munkustrap began. “She and her sister were Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks’ daughters. However, a few years ago, they left with a very bad tom named Macavity, and no one’s heard from them ever since.” Jemima listened, enraptured by the story. “When we were kittens together, I had a very big crush on Demeter, and as we grew up, I realized that I loved her very much. Uncle Tugs was very close with Demeter’s sister, Bombalurina, and they were attached at the hip. When she chose to leave the tribe with Macavity and Bombalurina, it hurt me very much, and it broke Uncle Tugs’ heart, but I still want to find them for Jenny and Skimble, because they both miss their daughters very much.” 

“Do you still love Demeter?” Jemima asked curiously, looking at her dad. 

Munkustrap was quiet for a minute. “I think I do, very deep down. You don’t stop loving someone out of the blue.” He took a moment, preparing himself for the explanation to Jemima’s second question. “Now, your mommy was a very wonderful, special queen named Anastasia. I met her a little while after everything happened, and she was very kind and loving towards me. I began to visit her in Victoria Grove, and we both fell in love with each other. When your mommy told me she was pregnant with you, that was the happiest day of my life.” Munkustrap reached out, tickling Jemima lightly and making her squirm and giggle. “She wanted to leave her humans behind and join the Jellicles, and we were going to. But the day she gave birth to you, her humans decided it would be best if they moved, taking her with them. I keep looking for her because I know how much she loves you, and how dearly she wanted to meet you.” 

Jemima nuzzled against Munkustrap. “Do you think she’ll come back, Daddy?” 

“I don’t know, flower. She’s probably very far away at this point because her humans took her.” Munkustrap said softly. 

“But we have each other, right?” Jemima asked with wide eyes. Munkustrap chuckled, nodding. “And Uncle Tugs has Uncle Misto now, so he’s not sad?” 

“Yes, my precious flower.” The silver tabby said. He noticed his daughter’s frown, and bit back a smile. “What’s the matter?” 

Jemima pulled back from her dad, crossing her arms. “If she loved you, why did she leave? She hurt you! And Uncle Tugs was hurt!” 

Munkustrap wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter, holding her close. “I can’t tell you, flower. But all I know is that we’re happy now. We have each other, and that’s all that matters.” Jemima nodded, cuddling close to Munkustrap. 

“I love you, Daddy.” She said, and Munkustrap nuzzled her head. 

“I love you too, my precious flower.” 

### 

Return

Jemima hummed to herself as she walked through the Junkyard. Munkustrap was meeting with his father and brother, Mistoffelees was visiting his uncle, and Alonzo and Cassandra were at their human’s house. 

So, naturally, Jemima was exploring. 

She was near the edge of the Junkyard when she saw them. 

Two queens, one gold and one red, looking around with wide eyes. 

Jemima began to step away, intent on going to find one of her uncles or her dad, but the queens spotted her, and moved towards her. 

“Excuse us, is this where the Jellicles still live?” the gold queen asked in a quiet voice. Jemima nodded, staying silent. 

The red queen placed a paw on her companion’s shoulder. “Does a queen named Jennyanydots still live near here?” Jemima nodded again, and the two queens looked at each other with relief in their eyes. “Can you please take us to her?” 

“Jemima?” The red and black kitten had never been happier to hear her uncle’s voice. “Poppy, where did you run off to?” 

“I’m over here!” Jemima called, not taking her eyes off the queens. 

Tugger came into sight, an easy smile on his face. “You know, your dad used to wander off just like this, and we’d find him in the… strangest…” Upon seeing the two queens, Tugger trailed off, staring at them. 

“Hello, Tugger.” The gold queen said. 

“Poppy, come here.” Tugger said, his voice firm, and Jemima wasted no time in going to her uncle’s side, stepping behind him as he wrapped his tail around her protectively. “What are you two doing here?” 

The red queen narrowed her eyes at Tugger’s tone. “We escaped Macavity. He’s controlled us for long enough.” 

“Who are they, Uncle Tugs?” Jemima asked quietly, peeking around Tugger’s side at the queens. 

Tugger looked down at her. “Demeter and Bombalurina.” Jemima’s eyes widened slightly, and she moved closer to Tugger, ears pinned back. The maine coon looked back at the two queens. “Why should we trust you? You’ve been gone for years with him. How do we know this isn’t a trap?” 

“Do you really think we would do that?” Bombalurina asked sharply. “You know us, Tugger!” 

Tugger’s eyes narrowed. “Do I?” 

“Please, Tugger.” Demeter said, her voice barely above a whisper. “It’s not a trap.” 

Tugger tensed, but he turned, wrapping an arm around Jemima’s shoulders. “Fine.” 

“Who’s the kitten?” Bombalurina asked as she and her sister followed the two back towards the main stage area. 

Jemima looked up at Tugger, who gave her a small smile. She kept her eyes forward, not looking back at the strangers. “My name’s Jemima.” 

They reached the main stage area, where most of the other Jellicles were gathered, talking, the other kittens playing and laughing with each other. 

“We’ve got guests.” Tugger announced, making the others look up. Jennyanydots let out a small cry when she saw her daughters, rushing forward and pulling them both into her arms, hugging them tightly. 

Munkustrap approached his brother, and Jemima latched onto her dad, the silver tabby keeping a protective grasp on her. “Where were they?” 

“They were talking to Jemima near the outskirts.” Tugger explained. 

“I was walking around and I met them.” Jemima said softly. Munkustrap looked at her, concern in his eyes. 

“Are you okay, flower?” he asked. The black and red kitten nodded, and Munkustrap sighed heavily as Jennyanydots stepped away her daughters. He stepped forward, patting Tugger’s shoulder. “We’ll have Mistoffelees check you two over for any sign of spells or magic.” 

Jennyanydots’ face fell slightly. “Is that necessary, Munk?” 

Munkustrap nodded. “I’m sorry, Jenny, but we can’t be too careful. The safety of the tribe comes first.” The tabby queen nodded in understanding, and Demeter looked at Munkustrap with a small, shy smile. The tom avoided her eyes, and held out his paw. Instantly, Jemima was at his side, grabbing onto his paw as he walked them back towards their den, Tugger stepping forward to talk to the rest of the Jellicles. 

“What are we going to do, Daddy?” Jemima asked as they entered their den. 

Munkustrap took a breath as soon as they were out of sight, relaxing just a bit. “What do you mean, flower?” 

“Well, they’re back, and now you’re sad again.” Jemima said quietly, making Munkustrap laugh slightly. 

“I’m not sad, flower. I’m just scared.” He replied gently. “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt again.” 

Jemima straightened, holding onto her dad’s paws. “Then we just have to make sure everyone’s protected!” 

Munkustrap couldn’t help but chuckle, and he lifted his daughter into his arms, hugging her tightly. 

“That’s what we’ll do, flower.” 

### 

Hesitance

Jemima wasn’t trying to be mean. 

She was just scared. 

Both Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks had immediately changed because of Demeter and Bombalurina’s arrival. They were happier, smiling more, and Jennyanydots could be heard singing in her den during the day. 

Jemima was elated that the two Jellicles were happier, but there was just something that made the kitten uneasy. 

She knew that the gold queen kept trying to approach her within the first few weeks of her arrival in the Junkyard, but she would always be stopped by Tugger, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, or Cassandra coming in to either talk to Jemima or take her away. The four adults were just as hesitant as Jemima was around the two sisters, refusing to be alone around them, and keeping a closer eye on the Junkyard. 

As time went on, of course, the Jellicles began to grow more comfortable around the two queens, and they settled back into their regular routine. 

Except for Jemima. 

Which was why Munkustrap sat down with his daughter in the privacy of their den to talk to her. 

“What’s wrong, flower?” the silver tabby asked. 

Jemima cocked her head. “What do you mean, Daddy?” 

Munkustrap laughed slightly, taking the kitten’s paws on his own and looking at her intently. “Jemima, flower, I know you. You’ve been very quiet, and you’re not yourself.” Jemima looked down at the ground, and Munkustrap sighed. “Is it because Demeter and Bombalurina have come back?” 

Jemima nodded briefly, knowing she couldn’t hide anything from her dad. 

“I’m trying, Daddy, I really am. Miss Demeter seems nice, but…” Jemima trailed off, but her grip on Munkustrap’s paws tightened. She didn’t want to say what she was thinking; she was angry at Demeter for breaking her dad’s heart, for abandoning him in the Junkyard with a burden on his shoulders that was too much for one cat. But Jemima was not just angry. She was terrified. Munkustrap still loved Demeter, Jemima knew this. She was terrified that once her dad got close to Demeter, she would fall to the side. 

After all, she wouldn’t be Demeter’s daughter. 

She was just a reminder of another broken heart. 

“Jemima, you listen to me, and you listen good.” Munkustrap said, his voice firm. He grasped his daughter’s chin gently, and tilted her face up. “I love you, my precious flower. I love you more than anything in this world. You are everything to me. Yes, Demeter and Bombalurina are home. Yes, I still have feelings for Demeter. However, you will always be my number one queen.” Jemima’s eyes filled with tears, and Munkustrap pulled her into his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could. “Nothing on Earth or in the Heaviside Layer could ever replace you, my precious flower.” 

Jemima clung to Munkustrap, nuzzling into his fur. “I love you too, Daddy.” 

The father and daughter sat cuddled together for the rest of the night, Munkustrap telling Jemima stories and singing to her softly, smiles on their faces. 

When Munkustrap and Demeter did begin to resume their hesitant relationship, the silver tabby told the gold queen the same words he had told his daughter. 

“I still have feelings for you, Demeter, but Jemima will always be my number one priority.” He told her, his eyes glancing across the Junkyard to where Jemima was being entertained by Mistoffelees’ sparkles. “She is my entire world.” 

Demeter had simply given him a knowing smile that made Munkustrap relax, and Jemima had bounded over to her dad happily, latching onto his side and smiling shyly at Demeter, and all three knew that things would change, but they would change for the better. 

They would be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more projects coming up, so follow me on Tumblr: @uppastthejelliclemoon!

**Author's Note:**

> Munk deserves cuddles and a hug, and he needs them now, please.


End file.
